The Man in My Dreams
As I prepare to end my life, I am writing this post. I have something disturbing I feel I must share before I end it all. These past several nights I have not gotten even an ounce of sleep. I'm afraid I'll see... "him" again. I use the word "him" very loosely. After all, I'm not sure if this thing is even a human being. The first time I dreamt of him, I wasn't sure what to think of it. He was there, looking at me, and he was gone. Simple as that. I woke up and shrugged like it was nothing. But then, every other night, he appeared somewhere in my dream. Only closer than the last time. Didn't matter what the subject of my dream was. He was ALWAYS there, watching me. Every time I saw him, he got closer. Anyone I knew that was in my dream with me (like a friend or relative), goes missing or is killed in the dream. In real life, the same thing happens. I'm not sure if it's a coincidence anymore. One thing I think I have failed to mention is that this man wears a bunny mask. It sounds pretty ridiculous. But he doesn't wear a bunny SUIT, just a mask. But the space for his eyes, is just... completely dark. There aren't any eyes. Just nothing. I'm afraid to make direct eye-contact. I feel like in these dreams, I have control over what I do, yet I can't seem to get away from him. Today, I woke up and went to get the mail, and attached to my mailbox was a letter. It doesn't have any return address, or postage stamp. It's just a letter that someone physically taped onto my mailbox. I opened it up, and written on it, upside down, was the phrase "alwayswatchingyou". Reading this made every hair on my body instantly stand up. I couldn't believe that my dream was suddenly becoming reality. I sent this thing to the police department, and filed for a restraining order. Unfortunately, since there weren't any finger prints, or return labels, I was shit-out-of-luck. "Not enough evidence," the police chief told me. I drove the long way home, just to sort of clear my head. I'm sure it was just a clever prank being pulled by the asshole jocks from my high school. I mean, not the first time it's happened. When I pulled in the driveway, I noticed another note on my door. It had a link written on it. When I opened up my laptop, I went to that website, and it was an archive file of pictures..... of my house. A picture of a man walking with the camera, with a peculiar shadow. A pic of the side of my house in broad daylight. But worst of all, a picture taken by my living room window of me sitting on my laptop, just hours ago. There were about 15 of these disturbing pictures on this file. The last one nearly made my heart stop. It was a picture of a man, wearing a bunny mask. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings